Song of Love
by keeper of kashmir
Summary: Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi aku bisa menyanyikannya. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku berharap lagu ini tidak akan pernah berhenti.
1. Love?

**Song of Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Rick Riordan, lagu-lagu di dalam sini punya berbagai penyanyi di dunia._

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, cerita ngaco, dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi yang kecampur-campur, dll, dsb, dkk._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Love? **

Cinta dan musik adalah analogi. Musik adalah cinta, dan cinta dapat menjadi musik.

_Nothing gonna change my love for you_

_You oughta know by know how much I love you_

.

.

.

Reyna tidak percaya pada cinta. Cinta adalah omong kosong yang memuakkan. Ia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk perang, sebagaimana layaknya anak-anak Bellona yang perkasa. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Jason.

Hidupnya berubah. Ia mulai tersipu dan kemerah-merahan. Ya, ampun, Reyna juga manusia.

Jason adalah yang pertama. Semua anak laki-laki yang dikenal Reyna pasti berjengit melihatnya. Atau jika tidak, gemetar ketakutan. Memangnya dia separah itu? Demi Tartarus, dia itu perempuan sejati sejak di dalam kandungan ibunya! Reyna tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa jadi seperti perempuan. Dia tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa dicintai.

Mungkin dia memang tidak pantas. Untuk dicintai.

Karena dia adalah mimpi buruk. Bagai refleksi sang Dewi Perang Romawi yang bergaun darah dan bermahkotakan api. Tidak ada hal baik dalam diri Bellona. Imperium Romawi yang garang memujanya. Reyna kadang ingin menjadi anak Dewi Perang. Tapi Dewi Perang seperti yang dipuja orang-orang Yunani itu. Ia mau tidak mau berpikir bahwa orang-orang Yunani lebih beradab dan berbudaya daripada orang Romawi. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai dewi yang merapel tugas sebagai dewi perang, kebijaksanaan, dan seni sekaligus? Athena pasti digaji lebih daripada dewa lain.

Bagi tentara Romawi yang tidak berotak, perang tidak dapat berjalan beriringan dengan kebijaksanaan. Karena itu, Bellona adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk setiap keganasan yang dibawa oleh tentara Romawi saat pergi bertempur. Seperti itulah Reyna yang tidak terkalahkan. Penabur ketakutan bagi musuh-musuhnya. Haus darah tapi tanpa kebijaksanaan.

Itu kan, yang orang lain lihat.

Mengherankan, orang-orang tidak pernah mau tahu sifat lain dari seorang anak dewa. Yang mereka lihat adalah gambar diri orang tua dewanya. Sekeras apapun Reyna berusaha, tetap ia tidak dapat mengubah fakta bahwa ia adalah putri dewi perang. Itu salahnya juga, ia sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan berkomunikasi. Tidak pula bersosialisasi. Tapi ada orang yang berkata bahwa ketulusan akan tercermin di wajah kita. Suatu hipotesis yang salah besar. Itulah mengapa orang harus melakukan penelitian dulu sebelum asal bicara kata-kata mutiara. Berlagak seperti filsuf, huh.

Dalam kehidupan Reyna, tidak ada yang pernah melihat ketulusan hatinya. Bahkan saat ia berusaha tersenyum pada seseorang, orang itu malah tambah mengkerut ketakutan. Padahal ia sudah mengecek senyumnya di cermin, dan yakin kalau senyumnya itu tidak mirip cengiran gorgon.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love_

* * *

**A.N**

Hai, ini cerita baru saya lohh... cerita cinta-cintaan, pair'y Jeyna.

Klise yah? abis saya selalu ngenes setiap baca bagian Reyna lagi mikirin Jason (tersirat di novelnya). Om Riordan kejam nih, Reyna itu kan keren, kenapa dia harus menderita? KENAPA?

Btw, cerita ini adalah bentuk penghormatan saya terhadap tokoh Reyna, Praetor of Legiun XII.


	2. Ecstasy

**Song of Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Rick Riordan, lagu-lagu di dalam sini punya berbagai penyanyi di dunia._

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, cerita ngaco, dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi yang kecampur-campur, dll, dsb, dkk._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Ecstasy**

Ia tersenyum dan pergi.

.

_Paint my love_

_You should paint my love_

_It's the picture of thousand sunsets_

_It's the freedom of a thousand doves_

_Baby, you should paint my love_

Suatu bunyi berderak di belakangnya. Reyna berbalik.

"Eh, um, hai," seorang anak lelaki kekar berambut pirang menyapanya. Jason.

"Oh," napas Reyna tercekat. Dia benar-benar tampan. Selama ini Reyna hanya melihat Jason dari jauh. Seorang Praetor, sudah berada di Perkemahan Jupiter sejak kecil. Lebih dari itu, dia adalah putra dari Jupiter sendiri.

"Jadi, kita akan bekerjasama mulai sekarang?" Tanya Jason.

_Jawab Reyna, jawab_. Oh, sial. Otaknya lambat untuk memproses jawaban sementara ia mengalihkan pandangan dari dada bidang Jason.

"Uh, huh," Reyna menggeser-geser kakinya. "Kalau kau bersedia."

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Kenapa jawabanmu sangat standar? _

"Tentu saja aku bersedia," jawab Jason sambil mengulum senyum.

Selebihnya adalah keheningan yang canggung. _Ayolah, pikirkan obrolan yang asyik. Jangan sampai dia bosan dan pergi._

Tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu, perkemahan menyediakan fasilitas khusus untuk Praetor. Sekarang, ini jadi kamarmu, buatlah dirimu nyaman," kata Jason baik hati.

"Terimakasih,"

Hening lagi.

"Eh, oke," Jason terlihat bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. _Kau payah, Reyna_.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau ingin sendiri dulu. Sampai nanti," Jason berkata. _Yah, selalu begitu_. _Semua anak lelaki selalu pergi dan tidak berminat mengobrol santai denganku_. _Tidak usah kecewa, Reyna._

Ia memperhatikan punggung Jason yang menjauh. Tiba-tiba, Jason berhenti dan membalikkan kepalanya. Menangkap basah Reyna yang sedang menatapnya.

"Omong-omong, selamat ya. Aku senang kau terpilih jadi Praetor, kuharap kita bisa jadi teman," Jason melempar senyum tulus yang jarang Reyna dapatkan. Lalu dia pergi.

Hatinya menghangat karena kebaikan Jason. Tanpa sadar, Reyna tersipu. Ia menandak-nandak mengelilingi tempat tidur barunya. _Terpilih jadi Praetor adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kucapai_.

_You're still the one I run to…_

_The one that I belong to…_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one that I love…_

_The only one I dream of…_

-continue-


	3. Fatamorgana

**Song of Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Rick Riordan, lagu-lagu di dalam sini punya berbagai penyanyi di dunia._

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, cerita ngaco, dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi yang kecampur-campur, dll, dsb, dkk._

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Fatamorgana**

Sepasang mata biru yang dalamnya tak terselami itu menatapnya.

.

_'Cause I miss you _

_Body and soul so strong_

_That it takes my breath away_

_And I breath you into my heart_

_And pray for the strength to stand today_

Pandangan Reyna mengabur dengan cepat. Bayangan orang dan monster berkelebat di sekelilingnya. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dan berderap. Menyongsong kematian di puncak gunung Othrys.

Sudah seminggu lebih para demigod Romawi bertempur. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, meruntuhkan takhta Kronos, Sang Penguasa Waktu yang lalim. Seminggu itu pula Reyna tidak melihat Jason. Jason ada di bagian lain, memimpin pasukan yang lain. Semuanya merupakan bagian dari rencana pengepungan Istana Titan dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

Bahkan saat tersaruk-saruk kelelahan pun Reyna masih mampu membinasakan satu per satu monster. Baju zirahnya tercabik-cabik, wajahnya pun dihiasi goresan dan darah. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga para monster itu tidak melihat kakinya yang gemetar karena rasa sakit dan lelah. Kalau tidak, ia akan jadi tontonan yang menghibur dalam acara lawak di TV Khusus Monster. Ia harus menuangkan segenap kebenciannya untuk menebar rasa gentar musuh-musuhnya. Sekali lagi rajutan takdir putri-putri Bellona.

Ia menebas monster di hadapannya tanpa ampun. Rasakanlah pedang Reyna yang mengerikan. Begitu banyak darah, darah, darah. Semakin dalam ia terseret arus peperangan, semakin lupa ia akan kehidupan dan rasa manusiawi. Jerit dan pekik perang berdentam-dentam dalam gendang telinganya. Suara logam beradu dengan cakar membelah cakrawala, menggetarkan Elysium. Samar-samar ia menyadari suatu eksistensi lain di sekitarnya. Wajah seorang perempuan yang mengerikan berkelebat. Rambut hitam dan gaun merah terbang berputar-putar melewatinya. Berpindah dari kiri ke kanan, dari kanan ke kiri. Melingkupinya dengan warna hitam dan merah yang memudar. Jeritan mengerikan memenuhi udara.

KLANG!

Reyna menjatuhkan pedangnya. Jeritan itu terasa menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi telinga. Mati-matian menghalau bunyi memekakkan yang mencoba merenggutnya dari kesadaran. Wajah perempuan itu berada tepat di sisinya.

Alala, Dewi Seruan Perang.

_Harusnya aku tahu para Makhai akan datang_. _Kumohon jangan biarkan aku hancur sekarang, pasukanku akan tercerai-berai_.

Ia memejamkan mata dan jatuh berlutut. Namun, Alala sudah berhenti menjerit. Sepasang tangan kokoh merengkuh bahunya. Reyna membuka mata. Yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan terindah melebihi indahnya taman para Hesperides. Mata biru milik Jason.

"Reyna, Reyna, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini," Jason membujuknya seperti membujuk anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan es krim.

"Jason…" Ia berhasil mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang tidak utuh.

"Ya? Aku ada di sini,"

Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa pandangannya mengabur sedari tadi karena ada air mata di sana. Bagai mata air yang bercabang menjadi aliran sungai-sungai kerinduan yang menyejukkan. Ia merindukan Jason.

_Benarkah kau ada di sini? Atau ini hanya fatamorgana?_

_'Cause I love you_

_Whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

-continue-


	4. Selene and Endymion

**Song of Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Rick Riordan, lagu-lagu di dalam sini punya berbagai penyanyi di dunia._

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, cerita ngaco, dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi yang kecampur-campur, dll, dsb, dkk._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Selene and Endymion**

Dua sosok, dua detak jantung saling menyesuaikan irama.

.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried_

_To write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_Would you sing to me over and over and over again_

Peperangan telah usai. Tawa berderai di seluruh Roma Baru. Reyna tersenyum simpul melihat anak-anak buahnya berpesta. Pasukan Titan berhasil dikalahkan dan takhta Kronos dihancurkan. Suatu kemenangan besar bagi bangsa Romawi. Dia memutar hari itu dalam benaknya.

Reyna diam-diam meninggalkan aula besar. Ia menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam dan memandang jauh ke kegelapan langit malam. Kakinya melangkah menuju satu tempat yang ia kenal baik. Satu tempat untuk sendirian. Satu tempat untuk sembunyi. Taman Bacchus.

Perkemahan Jupiter adalah anugerah baginya. Tempat bagi teman dan keluarga. Dan Jason adalah…

Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Jason itu siapanya? Yah, bagaimanapun Reyna berharap dia akan menjadi…

.

.

.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Terdengar suara seseorang menginjak ranting di belakangnya. Reyna memutar tubuh dan melihat Jason berdiri di sana.

"Jason?" Reyna menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Jason meringis malu. "Aku membuntutimu tadi," akunya.

"Kau mengerikan," kata Reyna sambil menahan tawa.

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kurasa kita butuh istirahat sebentar dari semua hiruk pikuk itu," kata Jason akhirnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah kota.

Tidak lama, mereka duduk berdampingan memandangi kubah langit.

"Terimakasih telah datang untuk menolongku," Reyna berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku, kita partner, oke?" jawab Jason.

_Oh, ya? Padahal aku mengharapkan..._.

Reyna membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol tersebut. Jason adalah sahabat yang baik. Itu saja cukup.

Terdengar suara musik mengalun. Sepertinya orang-orang di kota memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari itu dengan berdansa.

"Kau mau berdansa?" Tanya Jason tiba-tiba mengagetkan Reyna.

Langsung saja Reyna berharap bayang-bayang malam menyamarkan semu di wajahnya.

Mereka pun berdansa di tengah cahaya bulan. Tangan Jason yang kokoh melingkari pinggang Reyna. Tangannya sendiri bergelayut di leher Jason. Angin dan malam mengiringi dalam diam, sambil mengenang kisah Selene dan Endymion beribu tahun lalu. Kisah cinta yang sama indahnya dan menyakitkan.

Begitu damai. Kaki mereka melangkah bergantian, menciptakan irama keindahan tanpa bentuk seperti nyanyian para Musai. Untuk beberapa waktu, Reyna tidak memikirkan apapun. Bahkan tidak bisik-bisik para peri pohon yang mengintip.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans_

_That you have for me over again_


End file.
